


Our Love is All I Need for you to Care for Me

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Creating Something Beautiful" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Patient Sherlock, Sherlock is quadriplegic handicapped, caregiver John, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A tale in which Sherlock is a quadriplegic handicapped, and John is his caregiver. A tale of the love and hardships they go through to be together and show others around them that they can be Lovers.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: "Creating Something Beautiful" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541530
Kudos: 7





	Our Love is All I Need for you to Care for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts).

The sun is setting over the far distant mountains turning the sky a brilliant hue of soft toned orange, yellow and red as John, calmly wheels Sherlock through the lime-green swaying grass as a gentle breeze ruffles the top of the evergreen trees in the far distance. 

He looks down at the sight of Sherlock, finally relaxing after all the hassle of being in and out of Hospital. It makes him glad he is in love with Sherlock and dedicating his life to quadriplegic handicapped man.

John would never abandon him ever. He would always be there right up to the last moment of both of their lives, where grey-haired and not able to do what they’re doing now.

Now.

Well they could enjoy the time they were having together as there was no need to rush as Death wasn’t ready to take them in his embrace now. They had all the time in the world, surrounded by the love they have for each-other.


End file.
